Books and Tunes
by CheckeredLove
Summary: Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde are finally separated. Now that they can finally interact with each other, how far will interactions go? Bad summary, I'm sorry :P Jackson x Holt; don't like, don't read, simple as that. A little Jackson x Rochelle, Holt x Frankie, and Abbey x Heath too.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hola mis amigos y amigas! Sorry, I'm taking español and my teacher wants us to practice frequently. Anywho~I recently fell in love with this couple so we'll see where this goes. (By the way, does anyone know the name of this couple? Like is it Jolt or Hackson? Or maybe Holtson…oh well) Anywho~enjoy! Don't own Monster High, of course!

* * *

Chapter One

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Mrs. Jekyll reassured her son. "Mr. Stein has this machine made to perfection! Nothing will go wrong!"

Jackson kept a frown on his face. Of course he was excited that the annoying, blue, idiot was finally going to be removed from him, but he worried something would go wrong.

"Are you sure?" he inquired, twiddling his thumbs.

"Don't worry honey, everything will be fine! Although, since Holt is more adventurous, we could have you two separated with him going into the machine." She suggested, as Heath walked up with a radio.

Jackson thought for a minute. He wouldn't be able to see it happen, although he probably wouldn't go through with it if Holt wasn't the one facing it.

"Okay," the normie nodded, as Heath pressed play.

As the music blasted from the machine, flames appeared around Jackson. He began to flame about, his skin turning blue and hair turning into flames. And then there was Holt.

"Alright, alright, alriiiiiiiight! Finally out of that nerdy normie." He gave Heath a man hug. "Thank you my fiery cuz!"

Heath just chuckled and went and sat back down on the other side of the room with Abbey, putting an arm around her.

"I really hope this goes well." Heath sighed.

"Most likely will. Have met Frankie's dad. He is very good with the machinery." Abbey replied, kissing his cheek making the fire elemental smile.

"Well that's reassuring…"

"So, when are we gonna get this on a roll, Frankie Fine?" Holt sang to the green ghoul.

"Soon enough Holt, just keep your pants on!" Frankie giggled.

Holt sighed, dancing around as if there were ants in his pants.

"You nervous, man?" Clawd asked, Draculaura's hand holding his.

"No way, man; I get to live the rest of my life all the time, instead of just being trapped inside that normie!" Holt sang; a smile plastered on his face.

"Good." The werewolf smiled, as he and the pink vampire walked off.

"Hey Holt! Come here!" Frankie called.

Holt walked into the room with the giant 'splicing' machine.

"Okay, so I can't really explain the science of how this works, I mean my dad could, but it would take forever for him to give the lecture," she giggled.

Holt nodded, as Mr. Stein chimed in. "So you are just going to step into the machine, and within seconds you will be separated from Jackson!"

Holt nodded, with a smile. "Thanks, sir,"

"No problem, son." He then turned on the machine to warm it up, as Holt and Jackson's parents, Heath, Abbey, Clawd, Draculaura and Frankie walked over.

"Good luck, cuz," Heath grinned.

"Wishing you luck," Abbey chimed in.

"Good luck," Draculaura and Clawd said in harmony. "Jinx,"

"Don't die, okay?" Frankie asked with a smile.

Holt's eyes widened as they all laughed.

"Just kidding!" Frankie laughed. "Good luck!"

Holt sighed, as his mother gave him a hug. "Don't worry, honey. It'll be fine."

"Alright, Holt. Step into the machine." Mr. Stein said.

Holt then stepped into the machine and braced himself. 'This is gonna hurt,' he thought, as Mr. Stein closed the door.

Mr. Stein then set the machine to the 'splice' power, which split two beings apart. He had already tested the machine out on their parents, and had seemed to work fine; now to try with a younger monster.

There was a large blast of electricity inside the tomb he stood in. And it all went smoky from the inside of the machine. When the smoke had gone, the door opened and then there two boys…one monster and one normie stood.

Jackson and Holt looked at each other, and then to their friends who stared in awe.

"Oh my ghoul!" Frankie squealed.

"Amazing," Abbey smiled.

"Truly epic," Clawd laughed.

"Fangtastic!" Draculaura squeaked.

Heath just smiled, and then laughed. "Now I can see two cousins at once."

Holt and Jackson then looked back to each other and made their first moves while both were standing before each other. They hugged. And then cried.

* * *

A/N: The dramatics. I love. I hope you do too because my stories are made up of dramatic :) Anywho~review and stuff! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Not much to say except that I found out the guy i like has a girlfriend :( whatever, life is full of disappointments but i only remember the good times :) Just wanna say i love a my readers and reviewers :) Hope you like this chapter! There be a lot of Habbey in it it, hehehe...dont own Monster High, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

They were all crowded in the back of the Burns Family minivan; Jackson, Holt and Heath in the back, the Jekyll and Hyde parents in the middle, and Ms. Burns in the front. The youngest boys in the car were discussing thoroughly.

"You guys really haven't ever met, technically…right?" Heath asked.

The two now separated boys looked to each other, and then shook their heads.

"Well, let's let you meet," Heath smiled, and then pointed to Jackson. "Jackson, Holt," He pointed to Holt. "Holt, Jackson."

They smiled at Heath's attempt and just looked at each other.

"Yo, this is just weird, bro." Holt said.

"Yeah, I mean…I didn't think I'd ever be able to actually see you in person." Jackson added.

Holt just nodded and smiled. "I figured I'd have a ton to say to you when I had the chance, but…I can't even think about something to say…"

Jackson stared at his alter ego before hearing Ms. Burns call, "We're home!"

The boys unbuckled their seatbelts and then hopped out of the old van, and then followed Ms. Burns inside.

"Alright, Holt, Jackson…" the older woman smiled, as the two turned to her. "You'll share a room."

"Mom, I thought we didn't have any more rooms," Heath said.

"We don't they'll be sharing your sister's room."

"Which sister?" Heath inquired, reminding her of her four daughters; Harmony, who was eighteen; Ember, fifteen; Aiden, 7; and their newborn baby, Enya.

"Ember's room," Ms. Burn's said, as the fiery teen walked into the room.

"_What_?" Ember asked, her arms crossed. "Mom! I'm not sharing my room with our cousins!"

"Yeah, I know. You're not_ sharing_ with them."

"Good," Ember sighed.

"You'll be sleeping in Heath's room," Ms. Burns laughed.

"_What?" _Heath and his younger sister questioned in harmony.

"It's our only option, honey,"

"I'd rather sleep on the couch!" Ember squealed, crossing her arms again, and scrunching up her nose.

Ms. Burns sighed. "Ember, I'm sleeping on the couch. Just sleep in Heath's room! It'll only be for a few weeks!"

"Weeks?" The little flame yelled.

"Yes, now go and get your clothes out of your-Holt and Jackson's room!"

Ember growled, her hair bursting into flames as she walked and angrily slammed clothes, magazines and makeup into her suitcase and then pushing it into Heath's room.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Heath asked.

"No. Make up the cot for your sister, unless you'd like to sleep on the ground."

Heath just sighed, as he walked down to the basement to get the cot.

"Alright, sorry about that dears," Ms. Burns now turned to Holt and Jackson. "So, you two can just unpack your clothes in the first room on the right."

The boys just nodded, and then left the parents to talk.

They walked into the room and looked around. Pink wallpaper, pink vanity, pink everything! Well, everything except the _One Die-rection_ poster nailed to the wall.

"Well, let's just settle in, I guess…" Jackson sighed, unpacking his yellow suitcase, while Holt unpacked his own orange one.

"Well…I know one thing for sure after all that, going into machines and being spliced…" Holt smirked.

"What's that?"

"I'm taking a shower, first."

The two laughed, as Harmony walked in, looking at her nails. "Hey, sis. You got any extra tampons-" She finally looked up and noticed Holt and Jackson then backed out of the room.

Suddenly, they heard the doorbell ring. They walked into the family room, where the door was.

"Ah, hello Abbey," Ms. Burns greeted.

"Hi, Ms. Burns-" Abbey was interrupted.

"Please, dear. Call me Emery."

Abbey just smiled and nodded, continuing. "Um, is Heath home?"

"Yes, dear. Just a second." She opened the door to the basement. "Heath! Come up here!"

"Why?" he yelled back.

"Abbey's here!"

"Woo hoo! Best news I've heard all day!" Emery giggled, and Abbey smirked; as Jackson and Holt walked over.

"Hey, Abbey." Jackson smirked.

"What up, Abbey girl?" Holt almost shouted, hurting Jackson's ears.

Abbey just smiled to the two, "Hi,"

Heath was then up from the basement, with the cot behind him.

"Hey cutie," Heath said, wrapping his arms around Abbey in a hug.

"Hi," she said again, blushing as he kissed her nose.

"Hey mom, we're going to my room," Heath said, as he began walking with Abbey.

"Not if you're going to do _that _you're not. Ember's in there," Ms. Burns firmly told him.

"Mom! We're not going to do _that, _we have to finish our project for music class,"

"Not without that cot, you're not," she pointed to the small piece of furniture.

Heath groaned, and then picked up the cot, and dragged it all the way to his room, Abbey following behind him.

Ms. Burns sighed, and then noticed Jackson and Holt.

"Are you two settled in now?" she asked.

"Oh, um yes." Jackson answered, twiddling his thumbs.

"Me and the nerd, just wanted to come see who was at the door. We'll just be headed back to our room now," Holt continued, as him and Jackson began to walk back to their temporary room.

"Okay, but come back later for dinner!" Ms. Burns called after them.

"No problem!" Holt called, pushing Jackson into the room.

Jackson went and sat on the bed, while making a face at Holt.

"Why you push me in here?" he asked.

"Listen up normie, I gotta date with Frankie Fine tomorrow. "

"I would care because?"

"Exactly; so you go and get your own ghoul."

"What?"

"Come one now, normie. I-"

"Hold it. Quit called me normie."

Holt sighed. "_Jackson. _Anyway, I know you like her, but she like me now, not you. So you go and find your own ghoul!"

"Fine! Just quit yelling, you're gonna make me go deaf!"

"Fine," they then heard singing from the other room.

Jackson smiled. "Must be Abbey and Heath,"

"Let's go listen," Holt smiled, dragging Jackson into the hall, next to Heath's room. They could hear the music loudly playing.

"_Are you the boy, the boy, the boy_

_The honest truth, the real McCoy_

_If you're the boy, the boy, the boy_

_Then make me feel like a movie." _Abbey sang.

"_This girl, this girl, this girl_

_Can be the one to rock my world_

_So be my girl, my girl, my girl_

_And love me just like a movie," _Heath sang right back.

Holt and Jackson laughed.

"Cheeeeesy!" Holt sang.

Jackson rubbed his forehead. "Must you _always _yell _everything?_"

Holt laughed at him. "Yup, now let's go to the kitchen. I smell food."

* * *

A/N: Thought it would be funny to make Holt love food. And sorry, the majority of this chapter was Abbey and Heath fluff~! Anywho~Jackson and Holt shall be coming up soon enough! Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Don't own Converse :) or Monster High…enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 3

Holt smoothed out his black tee shirt and skinny jeans, tied up his red converse, and brushed back his fiery hair; smirking at the face in the mirror.

"Who's that sexy monster? Oh right; it's me!" He sang, as Jackson walked in rolling his eyes.

"Who's that conceited monster? Oh right; it's you." The normie joked, straightening his glasses.

Holt snarled at him, and then turned and grabbed his cellphone from his bed. "Whatever, nor-Jackson; Frankie Fine likes it and that's all that matters,"

Jackson again rolled his eyes, as he grabbed a book from the shelf.

Holt sighed. "Look man, you need to find yourself a ghoul. Or at least get out and do something."

"Unlike you, I enjoy reading."

Holt rolled _his_ eyes this time. "Come on. I could get you a date with one of Frankie Fine's friends."

Jackson didn't nod; but he didn't shake his head either.

Holt smirked. "Okay, so I'm getting you a date!"

Jackson sighed. "Fine whatever; if it'll get you to shut up."

Holt laughed as he punched Frankie's number into his phone.

"Hello?" Frankie asked as she answered the phone.

"Hello, my little lightning bolt," he smirked.

Frankie sighed. "Hey, what's up?"

Holt then frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just sleepy."

"Well you may wanna charge up for our date tonight, babe,"

"Yeah…so what's up?"

"Could you possibly get Jackson a date? He's bein' lazy but agreed he'd go on a date with someone you set him up with,"

"I never said that!" Jackson called, hoping Frankie could hear him. But of course, she didn't.

Frankie's bolts then sparked. "Sure! I've actually got someone in mind!"

"Who?" Holt asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Alright then; see ya later, babe,"

"Bye."

He hung up, and stood by Jackson.

"It's all set up Jackie-boy!"

"What?"

"Your date."

"No, I mean. What did you just call me?"

Holt just laughed as he tossed jeans and a tee shirt out of Jackson's dresser for him to wear.

"Ugh…" Jackson groaned, as Holt left him to dress.

~Later~

Holt, Frankie and Jackson had all arrived at the movies and they were just waiting for his surprise date.

"Who is it?" Jackson asked. "If it's Abbey, I will kill you, and then Heath will kill me."

Frankie giggled. "Don't worry. For one, Abbey's not like that. For two, Abbey hates you. And for three, I know they're dating. I picked someone I've seen you staring at more than once."

"Ha." Jackson laughed, knowing that Frankie probably set her up with someone desperate like Scarah Screams.

They suddenly saw Rochelle waving across the street. She walked to them as Frankie smirked, and made Jackson hold her hand. "Your date, fine sir,"

Rochelle blushed and giggled, as Jackson raised an eyebrow. "Rochelle, I thought you were already dating Garrot."

Rochelle shook her head. "No longer am I. He and I…how you say, _broke up. _But I have liked you for some time now Jackson," she said his name in that beautiful accent, and he knew Frankie had gotten right. Maybe he'd stared at Rochelle more than once, although he never really _liked _her. Although, what could be the harm of one date?

"Alright, guy and ghouls; let's go, go, go!" Holt said enthusiastically, grabbing Frankie's hand and running into the theatre; Jackson and Rochelle awkwardly following behind.

They sat up in one of the higher rows, Jackson tripping over Holt's leg as he sat down next to the boy monster.

Holt laughed as Jackson snapped, "Shut up,"

"Holt?" They heard. The four of them turned to see Heath and Abbey sitting behind them.

"Oh, hey cuz." Jackson smirked.

"What's up cuz and his laaaadyyyy?" Abbey chuckled as some people in front of them shushed him.

"So Jackson, you got yourself a laaaadyyyy?" Heath laughed, as Jackson blushed.

"Sure…"

"Rochelle, you have sunk to new low." Abbey said with a dead serious tone.

Jackson just frowned and faced the commercials as Heath and Rochelle scolded the yeti.

"Abbey!" Heath frowned.

"Do not be so mean!" The gargoyle whispered.

Abbey just laughed. Even as their places of best friend and boyfriend, they couldn't ever get to her.

Holt just laughed along with Abbey. "The frozen chick's the smartest here!"

"And you're the most obnoxious." Jackson said, getting a laugh from Rochelle and a nod from Heath.

"Honey, you not should be doing the nodding," Abbey laughed, as Heath acted offended; trying to mimick Abbey's speaking.

"What meaning could you ever be trying to do the making?" in response, Abbey dumped her soda on his head and crossed her arms.

"I was just-"

"You shush. Movie starting." Abbey kept her focus on the screen trying to look like she wasn't pissed.

"But Abbey! I-"

Then people in front shushed him.

"I love you?" Heath whispered, getting no response from the frozen monster who continued to stare at the screen.

"Let's stop bothering them…" Jackson suggested; him and his alter-ego turning back around facing the movie screen.

Frankie was cuddled up against Holt and Rochelle was attempting to do the same to Jackson. Being the gentlemen he was, he put an arm around her. Although he sighed, wishing he was somewhere else.

"This movie is boring…" Holt whispered, taking some popcorn from the person in front of them and throwing it at the screen.

Jackson chuckled and Rochelle and Frankie just shook their heads, as the movie theatre 'police' came down and shined the light on them.

"Is there a problem-" he looked Holt over. "-sir?"

"You bet there's a problem. There's no nudity in this movie!" Holt sang, as Jackson laughed.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The movie 'police' guy in a bellhop's uniform frowned.

"Fine. Come on Jackson, let's go to the dirty movie store."

Jackson stood up with his blue friend, leaving the ghouls in their seats and began to walk out with him, adding, "Glad to."

A/N: Now I want to keep writing. Either way my laptop is pretty much broken, and my birthday is today :3 and I've had a ton a homework. Anyway, sorry it took me so long to update! :) Love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, haven't updated since Friday, thought I should and we have free time in ELA. Thank God we take our laptops to school :) Don't own Monster High of course, enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Are we really going to the dirty movie store?" Jackson asked, following his blue alter ego to a store with the sign 'XXX Movies' above the door.

"Of course, my yellow friend." Holt chuckled, pulling the normie into the store and saying hello to the clerk. He just grunted in response.

The two walked around the store, looking for a good (and sexy) movie. They walked along the aisles seeing many of the same titles but with different numbers. Hot and Sweaty 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5; Bend Over 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7; and a lot more.

"Hmm…"Jackson sighed, picking up and then setting down two different movies. "There's not many good ones here."

Holt just nodded in response, as he picked up a movie that looked good to him. He didn't show Jackson the cover, he just motioned for him to follow as he rented the movie and then led Jackson outside as they began walking to Heath's house.

"What movie did you pick?" Jackson asked, trying to take the case from him.

"You'll see, Jackie-boy."

"No. Don't call me that." The normie groaned, as he shivered in the cold winter air.

Holt just laughed as they continued to walk to the house.

Meanwhile…

The movie was now over. Both Rochelle and Frankie didn't have a ride, so Heath had decided to be nice and drive them home. Heath, Abbey, Rochelle, and Frankie got into his car, Abbey in the front with Heath, of course, and they began to drive.

Soon enough Rochelle and Frankie were both home and it was just Abbey and Heath in the car. Abbey sat with her arms crossed and looked out the window. She sighed, trying to fall asleep so Heath wouldn't take her home. She may be mad at the fiery idiot, but she still loved him more than anything and wanted to cuddle with him. She was just going to see how far she could go with this.

"Good movie, huh?" Heath tried breaking silence, putting a hand over Abbey's.

Abbey didn't respond and continued to look out the window as Heath began to stroke her luscious white hair.

As they stopped at a stop sign, Heath sighed.

"Abbey…" she didn't turn to him. "Please talk to me. I'm sorry I made fun of how you talked. It was a joke. You know how much of an idiot I am."

She continued staying quiet. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it and then sighed, staying quiet as he began to drive again.

"If you ever decide to forgive me, just tell me." Heath sighed, keeping his eyes on the road and his hands on the steering wheel.

Abbey then leaned over and kissed his cheek. Heath's eye got big, as he stopped the car as a red light and looked at her.

"You forgive me?"

Abbey smiled. "Of course I forgive you, silly. You thing I love most in world."

Heath smiled at his beautiful ghoulfriend, hugging her close and kissing her.

"And I love you more than anything else too, beautiful."

Meanwhile… (Again)

Jackson and Holt were now alone in the house. Ms. Burns was at the store with Harmony and Enya, Heath was coming home with Abbey, of course, and Ember and Aiden were at their grandparents' house.

They sat on the couch together, Holt already had put in the DVD, and they were waiting for it to come onto the screen. As the title screen popped up with the choices play movie or select scene came up, Holt grabbed the remote and hit 'Play Movie'.

"Get ready Jack-Jack. We're about to see some hardcore stuff." Holt laughed, as Jackson stood.

"Don't call me that either." He pushed glasses up further onto his nose. "I'm gonna go make some popcorn. Want some?"

Holt nodded, smiling at the normie as he took off his jacket, revealing his muscular, blue arms.

Jackson walked into the kitchen and looked the cabinets for some popcorn. He soon found some brand name popcorn, Cap'n Pop, and he put it into the microwave, waiting for the microwave's beep.

Holt continued to sit on the couch, waiting for something to happen. So far, as he predicted, the monster and normie on screen were just standing there talking and working on a school project. The coincidental thing was, the monster was blue and the normie wore square glasses.

Jackson finally heard the microwave beep, as he took the hot bag out of the microwave, and poured the contents into a big, red bowl. He walked back into the room to see the blue monster on the screen, undressed and on top of the normie, who was also undressed.

Holt seemed to be enjoying himself, smiling and what not, and Jackson awkwardly walked in, and set the popcorn down on the table, taking a handful before doing so.

"Is it good?" He asked, chewing on the popped corn.

"Think I may have seen one with the same plot before, but its okay." He chuckled, as Jackson adjusted his glasses. Taking a better look at the screen, he realized the normie was very flat-chested for a girl. Although, when Jackson took an even better look, he realized neither of them were girls.

Jackson blushed, looking over to Holt and then back at the screen wanting to just scream and run. But obviously, he didn't.

"Um…Holt?"

"Yup?"

"Are these both…male?"

"Uh, yeah." Holt made it sound as if it was obvious he'd pick this.

"Question. Why did you pick this one?" Jackson looked to him.

"Reasons…"

"Like?"

"Well, one reason…"

"I'm waiting."

Holt chuckled. "Those two…know who they look like?"

Jackson looked to his alter ego and almost yelped, but caught his tongue.

"N-no…" but he did know.

"Us."

Jackson then stood but muscular Holt brought him back down.

"C'mon, I just thought it'd be funny!" Holt laughed.

"No. This…this is just creepy…" Jackson frowned, cringing as the normie on the screen squealed. "Let's…watch something else."

Holt looked slightly discouraged, like Heath did everytime no one laughed at his puns.

"Alright. How about we watch Dora."

"Dora? Who's Dora?" Jackson asked.

Holt gasped, and then began to sing. "DORA, DORA, DORA, THE EXPLORER! UH…MUCHOS TACOS Y COLORES EXPLORER DORA!" (I don't want anyone to take this offensively:) I love you all!)

"Um…okay?"

"WHOO HOO!" Holt yelled, turning on the TV which showed Dora the Explorer.

Meanwhile…

Heath and Abbey were parked at the back of Publix, doing...their definition of fun in the backseat…

Meanwhile… (Yet again)

"Come on Dora! He's right there!" Jackson yelled, standing out of his seat, out of his mind at how clueless this kid was. "Dora! Watch out! He's coming!"

"Where's Swiper?" the troll kid said.

Jackson sighed as he flopped back onto the couch as Swiper stole Dora's virgini-…cookies.

"This is fun, huh?" Jackson laughed, asking Holt.

Holt faked a laugh. "Heh, yup." Although, he just looked out the window sadly.

'_He didn't like the movie at all. They looked just like us…I guess there's no chance of getting him to like me back…' _he sighed, turning back to the screen, as the pedophile troll living under the bridge stalked Dora.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I got a little stupid with this one. But, I've had an awful day and needed something to cheer me up. So Swiper stealing Dora's virginity, I mean-cookies…and Heath and Abbey having their fun, cheered me up. Anywho~again, I wasn't trying to be offensive to anyone when Holt sang his version of the Dora theme, or if yo like Dora, I'm sorry, but I don't know how the song goes and those were some words we learned in Spanish today, so yeah. Anywho~review and stuff! I love you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: New chapter! Finally a little drama from Jackson! Hopefully this one won't be too short! I don't own Monster High, of course. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Jackson and Holt woke up the next morning lying together on the couch.

"Morning, blue face." Jackson teased.

"Morning." Holt replied, sadness evident in his voice.

"What's wrong? You didn't get me back for calling you a new nickname…"

Holt sighed, getting to his feet. "I'm fine…yellow head."

Jackson smirked at him, feeling his mind cloud a bit. He started feeling weird in his chest and his face got red. He scrunched up his face in confusion.

'What's…going on?' he thought while standing but feeling wobbly and almost falling over when Holt shot a smile at him.

"You coming?" the blue manster asked, walking into the kitchen where Heath was cooking and Ember and Aiden were sitting at the table.

"Uh, yeah…" Jackson stood to his feet, finally feeling stable when Holt turned away and he wobbled to the table and sat in a chair.

"You okay?" Heath asked the normie, putting a muffin and some eggs on his plate.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." He picked up his fork and began to slowly eat, watching Holt from across the table.

"What?" Holt asked. "Something on my face?"

Jackson shook his head. "Uh, no. Sorry."

Holt chuckled. "You're too apologetic, man."

Jackson just smiled and chuckled. "Guess so…"

Heath rolled his eyes, as he put his dish in the dishwasher. "I'm off to the Coffin Bean to hang with Abbey. Ember, watch Aiden."

"I can watch myself, Heath!" Aiden pouted, crossing her arms.

Heath just chuckled, as he put on his Letterman jacket, and then grabbed his keys.

"Hey Heath," Jackson started. "Anyone else gonna be there?"

"Deuce, Manny and maybe Frankie, why?"

"Can I tag along?"

"Sure; the more the merrier, right?" Heath chuckled, as Jackson put his dishes in the sink along with Holt.

"If the normie's goin', the Holtster's going! Let's ride my friends!" Holt sang, as he ran out to Heath's car with Heath and Jackson.

'_Darn…I wanted to talk to these guys alone…'_ Jackson thought, as he buckled himself into Heath's car.

About 25 minutes later…

The trio walked into the Coffin Bean and as soon as laying his eyes on her, Heath ran over to Abbey.

"Hey, cutie pie," he smiled, making the yeti giggle.

Jackson and Holt then walked over to Deuce, Manny and Frankie.

"Hey, Frankie-Fine!" Holt sang.

"Hey, Holt…" Frankie sighed. "I'm kinda glad you're here, I need to tell you something."

"Sure, my electrifyingly hot beauty. See ya later, Jackie-boy." Holt then walked away with Frankie, leaving Jackson alone with the guys.

"Hey man, what's up?" Deuce asked, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Fine. Er-I mean, nothing." Jackson nervously said.

Deuce and Manny laughed.

"Something wrong?" Manny asked, seemingly more caring than normal.

"Uh…well…kind of…that's why I came with Heath in the first place…" Jackson scratched the back of his head. "Can I talk to you guys?"

"Sure man." Deuce smiled. "Hey, Heath! Come here!"

Heath sighed, kissing Abbey's cheek. "Be back in a second, love."

"What?" Heath asked, as the guys walked to one of the couches in the café.

"Go ahead, Jackson." Deuce put an arm around his friend.

"Well…it's just…" he sighed. "This morning…I felt, kind of…weird."

"Like…what kind of weird?" Manny asked.

"Well…it was like…chest area and headache weird…I felt like I had just dived into cold water, or something like that…"

Deuce smirked. "You know why?"

"Well…the weird thing was…it happened when Holt looked at me…"

The other three smiled.

"Jackson, you think you might be attracted to Holt?" Heath asked.

"What? No! Well…I don't think so…well…maybe I do…" he sighed. "I'm just so confused!"

Deuce gave him a warm smile. "It's okay to be confused. Just see if you can figure out what's going on. When you do, it'll be easier to cope with it."

"B-but…what if I do like Holt?" Jackson asked.

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem," Heath said, pointing to Holt and Frankie walking back into the Coffin Bean. Frankie looked free as ever and walked up to Abbey and started a conversation happily. While Holt sadly walked over to the guys, hands in his pockets, and headphones around his neck (which was unusual for Holt).

"Hey man. What happened?" Manny asked, observing his depressed state.

"Frankie-Fine dumped me! Can you believe it?" Holt sighed. "I thought we were perfect for each other…"

"Sorry, cuz." Heath sympathetically smiled, patting his back and raising his eyebrows secretly to Jackson. He, however, gave Heath a look of annoyance.

"So, what're you guys talkin' about over here?" Holt asked, sitting up.

"Nothin' much. Just…guy talk…" Jackson said, scratching his head.

"Like?"

"Casketball…and stuff." Deuce chuckled.

"Ah yeah, guys. You see number 25 totally screw up that shot at the end of the game? It was awful!" Holt complained, recalling last night's big casketball match.

"No kidding, bro." Manny agreed.

As the others contributed to Holt statement, Jackson zoned out. _'I can't like him. Or…maybe I don't like him…maybe…I love him…'_

* * *

A/N: Finally, I get to type cute stuff for Jackson x Holt~! Hooray! I love this pairing too much. Next story I write will probably be Heath x Manny, or another Heath x Abbey, since I adore them so~! Review and stuff! Love you guys and ghouls!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Thought I should go ahead and update. I'm starting to like this story myself :3 Anywho~Don't own Monster High, enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 6

Jackson and Holt were in their room together, about to get ready for bed. Half an hour ago, Heath had dropped them off at home and he and Abbey had continued to go enjoy the rest of the night until school tomorrow.

"Those two better come home soon, or they're gonna be sleeping through class." Jackson sighed, unbuttoning his yellow collared-shirt.

Holt laughed. "Those two'll be sleeping alright…but not in the sense you're thinking, Jackie-boy."

Jackson chuckled with a light blush. "Heh, yeah."

Holt frowned and walked over to the normie. "What's the matter? You didn't get steamed at me for calling you your nickname."

"It's not my nickname…and yeah. I'm fine." He sighed, taking off his shirt, and looking around for his pajama shirt.

Holt then stripped from his jacket and shirt as well, revealing his well-toned blue body and making Jackson freeze with a red face. He also felt his jeans tighten a bit.

"You sure you're okay? You looked a little flushed." Holt said, walking over and placing a hand on Jackson's forehead, to which he blushed even more.

"Geez, man! You're burnin' up!" Holt sang, finding Jackson's pajamas for him. "Here. Get changed and go to bed. I think you're sick."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks…" the normie sighed, changing into the night clothes and then getting under the covers.

Holt then hopped into the bed next to him, and turned his back to Jackson.

"Night." The blue manster said.

"Night." Jackson replied with a sigh, wishing Holt would hold him.

Meanwhile…

"So…Jackson like Holt?" Abbey asked, holding Heath's hand as they walked along the chilly sidewalks of the city.

"Yup, but…don't spread it around, okay hun? I probably wasn't supposed to tell you or anyone."

"Lips are zipped." Abbey smiled, making the zipping motion with her hand.

Heath chuckled, kissing his cold ghoulfriend as they sat down together on the park bench and continuously cuddled.

The Next Day… (Doesn't time just fly?)

When Jackson woke up the next morning, he got up first shaking the blue manster, trying to wake him.

"Come on, get up." he sighed, standing to his feet after crawling over Holt and then dressing up in his normal attire.

He combed out his black and yellow hair and didn't forget to put on his glasses. He then looked back to Holt, who continued to sleep.

Jackson sighed, as he walked over and sat down on the bed. He brought his hand up and put it on Holt's cheek and he stroked.

And in a split second, Jackson leaned down and kissed Holt's soft lips. But at the same moment, Holt had decided to wake up.

Holt's eyes widened, pushing a blushing Jackson back a bit as he sat up.

"Wha-" Holt wanted to scream in horror but at the same time he wanted to jump in joy. His face although showed a mix of emotions and surprise was conquering it all.

"I'm...sorry!" Jackson yelled as he ran out of the room in embarrassment and Holt tried leaping out of bed to go after him but his feet got caught in the covers.

Heath then woke up in the room across the hall. He ran into Holt's room startled, and saw him on the floor, his feet caught in his covers.

"Um…what's going on? Brochacho?" Heath chuckled.

Holt sighed. "Just help me up, stupid."

"Well, why would I help someone who's insulting me?"

"Help me, cousin who I love so very dearly!" Holt cried.

Heath began laughing. "That's what I wanna hear!"

He helped Holt stand to his feet and then Holt almost fell over again as he realized what had just happened. Luckily, Heath caught him before he hit the ground.

"What's going on?" Heath asked, as Holt's face grew red.

"I'm…not sure!" Holt yelled, as he held his head in confusion, sitting back down on his bed.

Heath sat down with him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, just tell me what happened, Holt."

"Well, alright. I was just sleepin' here on my bed. And as soon as I wake up, I see the normie close. Then I realized, he was kissin' me!"

Heath's eyes widened a bit and then he sighed. But he also smiled a bit out of sympathy for his cousin.

"Look, this may be something you need to talk to Jackson about. I don't know if he wants me to tell you-" he stopped himself. _Damn it. _Heath thought, as he cursed himself in his mind.

"To tell me what?" Holt asked, hope seemingly flowing through him.

"N-nothing…" Heath mumbled.

"Tell me!" Holt then smirked. "I know you're weakness Heath. Tell me and I won't torture you and tell it to Abbey."

"You wouldn't dare…" Heath frowned, standing and backing away.

In a split second, Holt was up and he tackled Heath to the ground. He began to tickle him relentlessly right on his belly.

"NO!" Heath cried, laughing at the same time. "STOP! STOP, OR-OR I'LL STAB YOU!"

"Tell me Jackson's secret!" Holt told him, not stopping his moving fingers. "Or I'll get on my iCoffin and tell your ghoul!"

"No! I won't betray my cousin!" Heath cried and giggled at the same time.

"Stop!" they heard Jackson yell.

Holt immediately stopped and Heath, whose ribs were in deep pain, crawled out of the room, thanking god for Jackson Jekyll.

Holt then stood, leaving Abbey on the phone saying, "Hello? Hello?"

"Um…" the blue manster started but then Jackson stopped him.

"Don't bother…I'm sorry, okay. I just…guess I…have a little crush on you…" he mumbled the last part, and before he could say another word, Holt had brought him close and kissed his frowning lips.

Jackson's face grew a bright red as he pulled back, standing in awe. "Wha-"

Holt just laughed. "I have a little crush on you too, Jackson."

* * *

A/N: ~~~this may have taken forever to write but I love the fluff between these two! SO CUTE! Next story I do will probably be Manny x Heath, just because that's my current favorite couple. Of course I still love Habbey, but Meath or Hanny…whatever…Manny x Heath equals fabulous~!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Haven't updated in a while, sorry :/ Anywho~don't own Monster High, enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 7

Jackson stared at his alter ego in awe. "Y-you like me?"

"Is it really that much of a surprise?"

Jackson then thought back to the past week. The awkward movie they had watched together, the fact Holt had wanted to go on his date with Frankie with him so bad…plus the blue manster had been acting pretty odd and depressed around him lately.

The normie then just stared at Holt for a while before smiling. He smiled back.

"Well, what now?" Jackson asked, as Holt then picked him up in his arms.

Holt grabbed his headphones and then walked outside, Heath and Ember following behind them.

"We tell the world!" Holt sang, as they saw the bus pull up.

"Oh god…" Jackson and Heath groaned together.

"Tell the world what?" Ember asked.

Holt smirked at his younger female cousin. "That me and Jackie-boy here are goin' out!"

Ember let a wide grin cross her face before she practically threw up fangirlism all over them. "OH MY GHOUL! THAT IS SO CUTE!" she flapped her arms around and let her hair flame up while doing so.

Heath laughed at his younger sister and the quartet got on the bus. "This'll be an interesting day…"

"Hey ya'll'!" Holt cried.

A few of the guys in the back called for Holt, Heath and Jackson to come to the back while Ember sat next to Howleen.

"And the party begins…" Manny teased.

"Guess what?" Holt sang to his bloodies, as Jackson sat down on an empty seat waiting for his boyfiend.

"What?" Deuce asked.

Holt smirked, and half grabbed Jackson who was reading a book. "Me and Jackson here are…heh, um…" Holt blushed, not realizing how awkward this would be.

Heath cleared his throat loudly. "Dating." He cleared his throat again.

Holt glared at his cousin, before turning back to the guys and smirking.

Of course all the mansters smirked back.

Manny just sat and smiled, while Deuce and Clawd patted both guys on the back.

"Good for you guys!" Deuce encouraged.

"Yeah. It's about time some romance happened around here!" Clawd smirked, making Deuce give him a look.

"What're you talking about, dude. Both of us have ghoulfriends."

"But we've been with them for forever! I meant recent romance."

Manny and Heath chuckled at them, as the conversation steered back to Holt and Jackson.

"So…" Manny started. "I'm just gonna go ahead and ask the obvious question…" The Minotaur and fire elemental chuckled again. "Who's on top?"

Holt and Jackson's faces grew flushed, as Heath and Manny held there sides in laughter.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"You know!" heath wiped a tear from his eye, not stopping his laughter. "Who's the seme? The man? The guy with the-"

"Please…stop. I get it…" Holt sighed, holding his blushing face and groaning, making the other guys laugh.

"Well? We're waitin' for the answer!" Clawd laughed.

Jackson buried his face in his book, and Holt turned to him and pretended to read it too until they were at the school.

Everyone scrambled off the bus. Manny and Heath walked off together, Abbey joining them; Clawd and Deuce walked off with Draculaura and Cleo; and Holt and Jackson followed behind everyone else.

"Well…" Jackson started, as Holt grabbed his cold hand. "That was awkward…"

Holt smiled at his boyfiend. "Want me to shut up about us?"

Jackson smiled back. "No. But let's not bring up the subject of 'who's on top?' okay?"

Holt nodded, as the couple walked into Monster High, hand in hand, getting a few stares and camera snaps from Spectra.

"This is SO going on my blog! SO juicy!" Spectra squealed, as she typed up his Ghostly Gossip update.

Frankie and Operetta then walked up to the couple.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Frankie asked, not noticing they were holding hands.

"Hey sugars. Ya'll get your hands stuck together, or what?" Operetta chuckled.

Holt and Jackson looked at each other. "Heh, no…" Jackson sighed.

Frankie looked down and noticed. "Then…what's going on?"

"We're…dating." Holt smirked.

Frankie then made a face and Operetta smiled. "Aw! That's so great sugars! I'm happy for ya'll! Well I gotta get down the catacombs. See ya'll later!"

Frankie just stood there staring. "You're…going out?"

Holt and Jackson nodded.

Frankie didn't respond to that. Instead she just walked away, leaving Holt and Jackson standing there.

* * *

A/N: I'm just gonna leave off there since I'm somewhat tired, running out of ideas for this story and I have to present about Hong Kong to a bunch of random kids I don't know tomorrow :P Remember to review guys :) Love ya'll! Hearts~!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but my computer broke so now I have to use my mom's, and a bunch of junk, so yeah…don't own Monster High, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Jackson and Holt continued to strut around the school. They held hands, cuddled and kissed throughout every class they were lucky enough to have together. But unfortunately, it was seventh period which was Home Ick for Holt and Dead Languages for Jackson.

"See ya later, boo," Holt cooed as he kissed his boyfiend goodbye.

"Later," Jackson sighed, kissing him back and then walking with Heath and Abbey to their class.

Heath and Abbey sat together in front of Jackson, who had decided to sit with Frankie.

"Hey Frankie. What's up?" the normie smiled warmly at her.

Frankie chuckled nervously. "Not much…" she looked away.

"Anything wrong?"

Frankie sighed, with a stern face.

"So was Holt cheating with you while we were still dating?" she snarled.

"What? No! No, Holt's not like that. Plus we just started dating this morning…"

Frankie rolled her eyes. "Uh huh…right…"

Jackson glared at her. "Yeah…either way, you're the one that dumped Holt in the first place! So why would it matter?"

The green ghoul just sighed and shook her head. "Just…never mind."

Jackson continued to stare at her. "Well, how about this? Why were you dating Holt in the first place? You never seemed that into him anyway…"

She didn't respond.

Jackson glared at her. "Was it so you'd be more popular?"

Frankie still never replied.

"Am I right?"

"Well…well…you know what I thought?"

"What's that?"

"I thought you liked me!"

Jackson chuckled a bit while pushing his glasses up further. "So that's it."

"What's it?"

"You're jealous."

"What are you even talking about?"

Jackson stared her in the blue and green eyes. "You're jealous I'm dating Holt, and not you!"

Frankie rolled her eyes. "No, stupid! I feel bad for you!"

"What?"

"You're dating Holt, so you're gay!"

Jackson scoffed. "So what?"

Frankie scoffed back. "Gays are wrong!"

The normie gave her a horrified look. "How could someone like you think that?"

"Because they're wrong! And freaks, and gross and…whores!"

Jackson looked at her like she was murdering someone and let tears come to his eyes. "W-well, I-I-"

Frankie rolled her eyes. "Well I'm moving, I don't want to sit with a homo." She then picked up her things, got up and sat with Draculaura.

Jackson then swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to make it through the rest of the class without breaking down and crying.

'Am I a freak?' he wondered to himself, wiping away the new tears that formed.

He tried to hide his tears until the bell finally rang. He grabbed his things up and got out of Monster High as fast as he could, not waiting for Holt, Heath or even Ember. He walked as fast as he could to try and get to the Burns' house. He didn't want to face anyone else who would make fun of him.

Meanwhile…

"Heath, man. You seen Jackson? I cant find him anywhere!" Holt asked his cousin.

Heath shook his head. "No, haven't seen him."

"Well, we gotta find him before we go home."

Heath nodded. "I'll text Ember to see if she's seen him."

Holt sadly looked down the halls as he called his boyfiend's name.

"Hope he didn't get into the catacombs…" Heath sighed.

Holt glared at his cousin. "He's Jackson, he's not stupid."

Heath smiled at him. "I know."

Holt then heard his iCoffin ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey," Jackson sighed.

Holt sighed in relief. "Thank ghoul. Where are ya, boo? We've been lookin' for you."

"Oh, sorry. I'm already home."

"Why didn't you wait for us?"

"I'll tell you later, boo."

"Alright, we'll be home in a few minutes, sweetheart."

"See ya."

"Later, love."

Holt hung up his phone as him and Heath began to walk to Heath's house.

"So?" Heath asked.

"He's already home." Holt replied, as he sped walked, wanting to get home and see his boyfiend.

"Why didn't he wait for us?"

"He didn't say…"

Heath then unlocked the door and both fire elementals walked in and looked for Jackson.

"Jackson?" Holt called.

"I'm in here!" the normie called back from the couple's shared room.

Both began to walk into the room before Jackson interrupted, "C-can I talk to Heath alone, Holt?"

The elementals looked at each before Holt responded. "Sure."

Heath walked in and closed the door behind him, seeing Jackson sitting on his bed with a red face and tear stained face.

"What's wrong, Jackson?"

Jackson sighed, wiping more tears from his eyes. "I-I was talking with Frankie earlier…"

Heath nodded.

"And so…she told me that…gays and wrong…"

Heath's eyes widened as he put an arm around his cousin.

"But…you don't believe her, do you?"

"I really don't know what to believe anymore. I mean, I love Holt and I don't want to and I'm not going to break up with him…but I don't want people making fun of me either."

"Well…you can't let what others think rule your life."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…people make fun of me all the time. My music, my sense of humor, my looks, and how stupid I am, but you don't see me acting just like Deuce or Clawd. I don't call everyone 'dude' or walk around like I'm head of the clan. I act like me. Crazy, weird and stuff…My point being, you can't let others rule your life! Live like you want, do what makes you happy and live life to the fullest through all the things you love to do."

Jackson smiled to his cousin. "I don't know how the guys can say you're not smart." He hugged Heath. "Thanks."

Heath smiled back. "No prob, cous. You wanna talk to Holt?"

"…think you can tell him all that…stuff?"

Heath nodded, and in no time at all Holt and Jackson were sitting together on their bed.

"You okay, love?" Holt rubbed his back.

Jackson nodded, staring at his feet.

Holt kissed his cheek and held him close.

"I love you." The blue manster smiled, as they laid down on the bed together.

"I love you, too." Jackson yawned, as he held his boyfiend closer. And the two finally got what they've always wanted; to fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: The emotions I'm feeling for this pairing are unbearable :) Anywho~please review and stuff guys and ghouls. I love you all :) hugs and kisses


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So I should be working on a project or the talent show but I don't want to…anywho~I've been craving to write some Jackson x Holt (btw, we need a shipping fandom name like Habbey or Cleuce…maybe Jolt or Hackson…hmm…), don't own Monster High, enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 9

Abbey and Heath walked along the sidewalks of New Salem hand in hand. It was night but the streets were lit by the glowing stars and a streetlamp or two, of course.

"Is a beautiful night, yes?" Abbey asked her boyfiend, tilting her head back to look at the glowing dots above.

"Sure is…" he replied quietly, beginning to let their conjoined hands swing back and forth slowly.

"Heath…"

"Hm?"

Abbey giggled a little. "I love you."

Heath smiled. "Love you too."

The couple shared a small kiss as Heath's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Heath," he heard Ember's voice. "You need to get to the hospital quick."

His voice cracked and eyes widened. "What?"

"There's been an accident, Holt's in the hospital. Just get here as fast as you can!"

"Okay." He hung up his phone and grabbed Abbey's hand. "We have to go Abbey."

"Why? What is wrong?"

"Apparently, Holt's in the hospital."

Abbey's eyes widened. "Let us go."

The buckled into his car and heath took off. While driving he "accidently" ran through a red light.

"Heath!" Abbey scolded.

"This is important, princess! If it's important you can run through them." Heath wanted to chuckle to confirm he was joking but the lump in his throat wouldn't allow him too. He was too worried about his loud cousin.

Abbey gently placed her hand on his making him lightly jump. Abbey frowned. "Sorry."

Heath just shook his head as he continued.

"Honey, do not worry so. I am sure Holt is fine! He is in hospital, not graveyard."

That word made Heath grimace as he nodded to his ghoulfriend.

"Yeah…"

Meanwhile…

Jackson stood next to the bed holding his lover's warm blue hand. He couldn't stop the tears from falling from his blue eyes.

"This can't be happening…" he whispered to himself, as he watched Holt's chest slowly rise up and down as he sleep. "It just can't…"

Jackson kept a sad face as he thought about what had happened this morning. It was early. The wind was blowing hard.

"Holt…this isn't a very good idea…" Jackson had warned, as he watched Holt climb up the steep hill with his bass drum.

"Don't worry so much, boo." Holt reassured him with a smile. "I'll be fine."

Manny, Deuce and Holt had put a bet on Holt's drum playing. But he has to do it from the tallest, steepest and most dangerous hill in all of Salem; Scarland Hill.

Manny and Deuce didn't think Holt would do it, and they'd get five bucks each if they won. But of course, Holt and his cocky attitude had to prove them wrong.

So he had climbed to the tip of the mountain and began to drum before slipping on a carelessly discarded soup can. He then fell down the littered hill. And unfortunately, the litter on the hill wasn't just paper and cans, it was dangerous things like broken glass, barbed wire and things of the sort.

After Holt had fallen, Jackson, Manny and Deuce ran to him (since the betters wanted their money). But they saw Holt was scraped and cut bad. Manny then picked him up and drove them all to the hospital where they sat with him now.

Jackson stared at the bandages covering his body. 'Why does he never listen to me?'

Holt then opened his eyes slowly as Jackson hugged him tight, only to quickly back away.

"Sorry," Holt apologized.

"For what? Jackson asked.

"For never listenin' to you. I know you just want what's best for me, love." He caressed Jackson's cheek and they quickly kissed.

"Love you." The normie smiled, as they rubbed their noses together.

The doctor then walked in with a stern face.

"So…what's up doc?" Holt laughed, as the others rolled their eyes.

The man cleared his throat, excusing the awful joke. "Well, what's up is that you're mostly fine, but you will need to have some stitches done on your lower abdomen, Holt"

Holt swallowed hard. He was never too fond of surgery, sewing or anything medical; especially after watching so many horror films.

Jackson hugged his boyfiend tight and kissed his forehead as Holt kept a scared look on his face.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine, Holt." The normie stroked his hair.

Holt just nodded as he slowly breathed, trying to keep his fears out of his mind. They then heard the door open fast.

"We're here! What happened?" Heath yelled, with Abbey following behind him.

"I fell down a hill." Holt sighed.

Heath almost collapsed angrily at how worried his cousin had made him and Abbey giggled at her boyfiend's face.

"And you got me worked up for that?"

Holt gave a bad poker face and Jackson gave an angry face. "Well, he needs stitches. You could at least show a little sympathy."

"Alright, alright, sorry you fell down the hill, cuz."

Holt just laughed and shook his head, giving his cousin an air hug.

"So, when you getting stitches?" Abbey asked.

Deuce and Manny joined in on the conversation from the other side of the room.

"The doctor said in a day or two." The minotaur chimed in. "He's real backed up"

Holt frowned to his words as Abbey walked over and put an arm him.

"Do not worry. Have had stitches done to arm before. Is not bad as you think."

"Why'd you need stitches?" the blue elemental asked.

"Snowboarding accident, see?" She showed him her sparkling blue arm, and there was a long red line going up it.

"With all the times I've seen you naked, how have I never noticed that?" Heath chuckled, hugging his ghoulfriend from the back.

Abbey glared at him jokingly, as she turned back to Holt. "You still nervous?"

Holt inhaled. "You ever seen that movie The Human Centipede? (Don't look this up, and if you do you can't blame me. Trust me, I couldn't sleep the night of the day I saw the preview)"

Abbey rolled her violet eyes. "That movie is fake as fake gets, silly. Do not let scary movie get you scared!"

Holt smiled to her. "Thanks, Abbey girl."

Abbey nodded to him with a smile as her and Heath went and talked to Deuce and Manny.

"You feeling better about this?" Jackson asked the blue elemental, holding his hand and kissing his cheek.

"Guess so…" he sighed.

"Good. Just remember, everything will be okay. And also, in Human Centipede, there was no actual operation. It was rubber pants and bandages…"

Holt laughed as they shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: That took too long to finish :P Anywho~I really do advise that you DON'T look up The Human Centipede. I saw the preview yesterday, and I couldn't sleep a wink last night. It's a horrifying story plot, and my friends told me how disgusting it was. I looked up how they filmed it today, but it's still creepy to me :/ Anywho~please review! Love you ghouls and guys! Hugs and kisses!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Just figured I should update after reading what I already wrote :) Don't own MH, hope you guys and ghouls enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

Jackson stroked his blue lover's cheek softly, staring down at his face and letting his eyes follow the black tattoo on his face. He sighed softly as he watched Holt open his eyes.

"Is it over?" he whispered.

Jackson chuckled. "Yeah, but I don't think you needed to be drugged to sleep for that five minutes of stitching."

Holt's stomach churned at the word. "I would've thrown up on the spot, honey."

They laughed together and shared a quick kiss before Heath, Abbey and a female doctor walked in the door.

"Well, Mr…" the doctor started, looking over the sheet. "…Hyde. I believe you will juuuuust fine!"

Holt smirked, thinking of a quick joke. "I'm just glad I wasn't made into a centipede."

As the doctor nervously giggled everyone else face-palmed. "Okay…well your mother paid for the stitches, so you can leave anytime you like."

Holt stood up quick. "Whoo! Let's get the hell outta here!" he then bolted out of the room with the others following quickly behind.

"NO RUNNING IN THE…hospital…" the doctor cried, trailing off realizing there was no way he was paying attention to her. She then threw her clipboard away and laid down a on a bed yawning, "Yolo…"

Meanwhile…

"Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream," Holt sang while lying in bed with a sleeping Jackson.

"Fine, fine." Heath sighed, as he and Abbey walked in with bowls of chocolate and vanilla ice cream. Ember then walked in to wake up Jackson.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up," she sang along with Holt. "Your ice cream's getting co-oh…hot!"

Jackson yawned, rubbing his eyes as he took the vanilla ice cream and leaned on Holt's shoulder. Heath then turned on some boring show on the small TV in their shared room and sighed, "Why are we your servants?"

Holt pouted. "I had surgery!"

Abbey laughed. "Five stitches!"

The normie and elemental couple pouted together. "But it was stitches!"

The elemental and yeti couple then rolled their eyes. "Whatever." They walked out with Ember following behind them.

"What's this about?" Jackson asked, eating his vanilla treat happily.

Holt shrugged, as he ate his chocolate treat just as happily as they watched a girl attempt to write a book and go crazy at the same time.

They chuckled as they cuddled together on the couch. After every other bite, they would take a break and smooch and then watch another minute of the awful show.

Jackson silently giggled, as Holt nuzzled his nose into the normie's neck. "Love you," the elemental smiled.

"Love you too," Jackson sighed, as he held his hand tightly. "You know I was kinda nervous today you know…"

"Really, why?" Holt asked, nuzzling his nose into his lover's.

Jackson shrugged. "I don't know…anything could've happened. It just makes me nervous to think about it."

Holt smiled at him as he continued.

"But I knew you'd pull through."

Holt nodded, smiling wider at his boyfiend.

There was silence for a while before Jackson asked, "Can I see the scar?"

Holt chuckled, pulling of his jacket and shirt.

Jackson smiled a bit before frowning.

"What's the matter?"

Jackson stared at him. "Didn't the doctor say you needed to keep the bandage over it for a few days?"

Holt nervously chuckled. "Well, uh…yeah…but…"

"But?"

Holt smiled sheepishly. "It itched!"

Jackson laughed at his boyfiend, as he lazily lay down on the bed, setting his ice cream down on the floor.

Holt did the same with his empty bowl, before laying himself on top of his boyfiend.

They let their lips collide, as Holt attempted to pull off Jackson's bowtie and vest.

"I love you," Jackson sighed, breaking the kiss.

"Love you too, boo." Holt smiled, as he began to kiss his lover again.

Meanwhile…

Abbey sat on Heath's lap as the couple watched Twilight in the Burns' family room. The lights were dimmed and it smelled like burnt cologne throughout the room. But luckily, Abbey enjoyed the smell.

"Reminds me of smell of yak after bath time," was her reasoning.

Heath and Abbey chuckled at Bella discovering Edward's ability to climb trees (or whatever the heck happened in that movie…) and they both ate a massive load of overly buttered popcorn.

"What…a…sap." Abbey giggled, as she snuggled into Heath's chest.

"No kidding." Heath laughed, kissing her forehead.

Abbey then decided to sit up on his lap and face him. "Heath…" she whispered.

"Yes, love?"

"You are the best." They nuzzled their noses together.

Heath laughed. "Come on, Abbey. We both know I'm far from that."

The female yeti shook her head, smiling. "Well, you are the best to Abbey, love."

They shared a quick kiss as they sat back and snuggled.

* * *

A/N: The hearts and emotions~I love writing Habbey and Holtson (or whatever it is…) especially when they're getting down and…ya know…(whispers) dirty :3 Anywho~sorry for it being so short! Please review! Love you guys and ghouls!


End file.
